Skinny Dipping Under The Sea
by Woody K
Summary: Ariel invites Kairi and all the Disney Princesses for a naked swim in her kingdom. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


Ariel invited Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Tiana, Merida, Moana and Kairi to her home in Atlantica. She had requested for all of the princesses to show up naked, Ariel would even greeted them all in her birthday suit. Once her seashell bra and mermaid tail were discarded, Ariel did a little skinny dipping before meeting with her naked friends, who were on the shore. Ariel said to them, "Don't worry. I'll help you all breathe underwater. I borrowed my dad's trident."

Everyone stepped into the water, Ariel then used her father's trident to give them the ability to breathe underwater and matching mermaid tails to go along with it. However, those mermaid tails were immediately discarded, all the princesses wanted to swim naked.

Once underwater, they did a lot of naked activities together. First, they went skinny dipping, swimming several laps around the while kingdom. They raced from one location to another, Ariel won every single race they had. As they swam around the whole kingdom naked, they all looked to their left and right as well as in front and behind. Physically, they were all tall, slender and toned. They had firm breasts and rounded butts that had a perfect firmness and jiggle to them. The jiggle of their breasts and the movement of their butt cheeks made them all horny for each other. Their stomachs were flat, their skin was smooth and their feet were dainty.

Ariel and her friends all soaked in the ocean water together, letting the cool water soothe them as they playfully splashed each other. Ariel would even mess around with them all by swimming as fast as a mermaid and poking their bare butts when they weren't looking. Everyone soon was all hugging and kissing, enjoying how soft their bodies felt, their skin was so silky and their nipples poked each other. Then, they all went to take a shower. Ariel mentioned, "The bathroom will definitely fit everyone."

The princesses all went into her huge bathroom to bathe and shower. Moana, Anna and Elsa went first and they were mostly curious about Ariel's body. As the shower water was running, Moana touched Ariel's hair while smelling it and Anna felt the trimmed pubes on her groin. Elsa pinched both of Ariel's breasts while Moana and Anna grabbed Ariel's buttocks. Anna even poked her finger between Ariel's labia, which made the redhead shiver and drew twitters of laughter from the women surrounding her. The three of them got very close, standing in front of Ariel with their vaginas only inches from her face.

It was erotic to be among naked women like her and Ariel enjoyed the closeness of their naked skin making contact. The three of them put one finger in Ariel's vagina and slowly worked her towards an orgasm. Ariel also fingered Anna and Elsa while kneeling down to eat Moana's pussy. They all finally climaxed in a surprisingly short amount of time.

They then all washed each other off. Next was Rapunzel, Tiana and Mulan, Ariel poured conditioner into their hair to soften their hair while Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel proceeded to lather Ariel up from the liquid soap they had. Everyone had soap in their eyes and all over their bodies as the trio kissed and fingered Ariel, who was still on her knees and returned the gesture by fingering Mulan and Tiana while also eating out Rapunzel. Ariel quickly made them all orgasm, but she had not done so yet. Because she just came a little while ago, it took a while to finally spew more cum out of her vagina with their help.

Now it was Pocahontas, Jasmine and Belle's turn. They all used shampoo to wash Ariel's hair and they had her lie down so they could kiss and lick her vagina. Pocahontas went first and her own vagina began to dampen with excitement, she made room for Jasmine and Belle.

They all got in a comfortable position where Pocahontas kissed her pudenal cleft while Jasmine and Belle kissed her inner thighs. The three even had two fingers curl up and begin to caress their own vaginas. Their fingers alternated rapidly, flicking against a spot in their vaginas that began to feel intensely pleasurable. As everyone felt their bellies spasm in a pre-orgasm, they felt the pleasure increasing and eventually shook in an intense orgasm. They all separated to wash away the semen and use as much liquid soap as possible to hide the stench.

When Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White were next, Aurora fingered Ariel. Her fingers easily slid past her lips and inside of Ariel as they kept traveling deeper inside of her than the others. Now, Cinderella moved rapidly inside of Kairi, who was soon returning the favor. Meanwhile, Snow White grinded her groin against Ariel's hips while Aurora was grabbing her buttocks. Snow White and Aurora were soon pushing their fingers inside Ariel and rapidly fucking her. Ariel felt her hips involuntarily react to Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora fingering her. Soon, another low and growling moan began in everyone's throats as their hips and stomachs began to shake in pre-climax once more. They then had another incredibly intense orgasm, like none they had ever had with their husbands. However, it didn't stop there.

To wrap up, Merida and Kairi held Ariel in a loving embrace and Ariel kissed Kairi's face very softly as she let Merida's hands roam Ariel's naked body from her head to her feet. The redhead moaned whenever someone fingered her vagina, caressed her breasts or pinched her bottom. Kairi and Merida kept doing this until Ariel came and then they did shortly after.

Now everyone had their turn, they were all totally spent and their vaginas were rather sore from fingering them so many times, especially the little mermaid herself. Ariel felt her hole was positively gushing semen. Gobs of salty, fishy semen filled the bathroom, Ariel covered her nose used lots of soap, perfume, deodorant and air freshener to get rid of the stench.

As soon the smell of cum was gone, Ariel was looking at the naked princesses and they all had the group hug with Ariel in the middle. Everyone giggled out of unison, "Best. Day. Ever."


End file.
